La luz siempre regresa
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Serena es una chica que esconde un gran secreto que para muchos puede resultar imposible creer y es que aparentemente es inmortal. Cada vez que ella muere, vuelve por una fuerza desconocida. ¿Qué sucede cuando se le da tal bendición a una chica altruista y torpe? Conozcan la historia de la sailor eterna.
1. Chapter 1

La luz siempre regresa

Resumen:

Serena es una chica que esconde un gran secreto que para muchos puede resultar imposible creer y es que aparentemente es inmortal. Cada vez que ella muere, vuelve por una fuerza desconocida. ¿Qué sucede cuando se le da tal bendición a una chica altruista y torpe? Conozcan la historia de la sailor eterna.

Capítulo 1:

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 14 años, voy en segundo de secundaria, soy una chica algo torpe que llora por todo y tengo un gran secreto, aparentemente soy inmortal. Sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero yo he muerto varias veces y he vuelto a la vida a los pocos minutos. Solamente mi familia y mi mejor amiga, Molly, conocen mi secreto.

Mi primera muerte fue cuando yo tenía unos 7 años. Eran vacaciones, nos estábamos quedando en una linda cabaña en el bosque y Molly y yo nos alejamos para jugar, no había nadie ahí cuando tuvimos la brillante idea de escalar un árbol. Yo nunca fui la más atlética, así que caí mientras intentaba alcanzar a Molly, golpeé un par de ramas, caí de cabeza y morí.

Molly bajó sin saber qué hacer y empezó a pedir ayuda a gritos, sin ser capaz de alejarse de mí por temor. Molly tuvo que ver cómo mi cuerpo empezaba a reorganizarse frente a ella y cuando desperté, ella me abrazó, lloramos juntas y me arrastró a la cabaña poco después. La única evidencia de lo que sucedió fue un par de manchas de sangre en mi ropa, así que como es de esperarse, nadie nos creyó. Tuvimos pesadillas por semanas y Molly empezó a ser algo sobreprotectora conmigo.

Mi segunda muerte, un año después, mi familia finalmente me creyó porque estaban presentes. Estábamos caminando por la montaña con tranquilidad hasta que hubo un pequeño derrumbe, una roca iba a caer sobre Sammy y yo lo empujé fuera del camino, lamentablemente la roca cayó sobre mí. Lo último que recuerdo antes de morir fueron los gritos de mis padres. Cuando desperté ellos me abrazaron y verificaron que yo estuviera bien. Como era de esperarse se volvieron bastante sobreprotectores conmigo a partir de ese momento.

Esas fueron mis primeras muertes y agradezco que hubieran sido tan rápidas y fáciles en comparación con algunas que he tenido la desgracia de experimentar.

-"¡Serena! ¡Levántate! ¡Ya son más de las 8!" Gritó mi mamá a todo pulmón haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos y me terminé de arreglar a toda velocidad, para luego tomar mi bento y una tostada para el desayuno. Si bien no me levanté tan tarde como en otras ocasiones.

Mientras corría por el parque escuché un maullido y el sonido de unos niños, lo cual me hizo detener en seco. Volteé y avancé a la dirección desde la cual venía para ver a un grupo de niños molestando a un pequeño gato. Debo detenerlos.

-"Oigan, ustedes, ya basta." Los niños se fueron dejando al pequeño animal solo en el piso, me acerqué al gato. Alcé al pequeño animal y notando que tenía una cinta en su frente. "Te pusieron un vendaje." La gata empezó a moverse y maullar indicando su disgusto. Parece que es inteligente. "Quieres que te lo quite, ¿Verdad?". Quité el vendaje con suavidad y al hacerlo para mi sorpresa vi una luna, una luna creciente en su cabeza. El gato se alejó haciendo piruetas y luego me miró de forma amenazadora.

-"Miau."

Tras algunos segundos de encanto, reaccioné y recordé que llegaría tarde a clases, así que salí corriendo.

Corrí por la calle a toda velocidad hasta ver algo que sin duda alguna me desvió del camino, había un chico mayor que yo que iba a ser atropellado por un carro frente al Crown Center. No lo dudé antes de correr detrás de él y empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas fuera del camino, para recibir el golpe por él.

Escuché múltiples chasquidos y una oleada de dolor, la sangre escurría por mi cabeza y el mareo no tardó en llegar. Mi respiración era fuerte y dificultosa. Escuché un chirrido y vi al chico que yo acababa de salvar ver hacia mi dirección. Mi cabeza me dolía y luego me empecé a sentir cada vez más débil.

-"¡Serena!" Escuché la voz de Sammy y no pude permanecer despierta por más tiempo.

Vomité algo, tal vez sangre o el desayuno que había comido en el camino, realmente no estoy segura de ello, y me atraganté. No podía respirar. Me contorsioné con dolor hasta perder la lucha por el oxígeno y todo se volvió negro.

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo empezaba a apagarse, la vida abandonar mi cuerpo, por un breve instante sentí que flotaba y después sentí como si mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo. Me sentí abrumada por las sensaciones que invadían mi ser, el calor, el viento en mi rostro, los sonidos de la calle y cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue a mi hermano llorando.

Sentí un sabor cobrizo en mi boca, había muerto por asfixia esta vez. Sentí deseos de llorar al recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero me abstuve de hacerlo para calmar a mi hermanito pequeño.

Él me tuvo que observar mientras moría y luego cuidarme, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

-"Estoy bien, ya volví". Dije con dificultad sintiendo como si no hubiera hablado en semanas y Sammy me abrazó.

Existe una característica bastante peculiar sobre mi capacidad de revivir y es que nadie a mi alrededor nota mi muerte a menos que me conozcan y quieran. Y en caso de que alguien que sea capaz de verme morir pida ayuda, nadie lo escuchará o lo ignorará como si se volviera invisible.

-"Serena, tenía tanto miedo".

-"Todo estará bien". Lo abracé y consolé hasta calmarlo. Esta es la tercera vez que me ve así, supongo que volverá a tener pesadillas por mi culpa. "Gracias por cuidarme". Agradecí mientras me levantaba con su ayuda. "Gracias". Cambié mi camisa por la muda de ropa que siempre guardo en mi bolso y guardé la camisa cubierta de sangre en una bolsa sin atreverme a verla.

-"Sigues pálida". Murmuró con suavidad sin ser capaz de soltarme.

-"Perdí algo de sangre. Después de comer y tomar algo de agua estaré como nueva". Aseguré. "Deberías ir a clases, llegarás tarde".

-"Y tú deberías volver a la casa".

-"Cómo se pone mamá cuando esto sucede, ¿Puedes ayudarme a ocultar esto por ella?" Pedí egoístamente y Sammy asintió a regañadientes secando sus lágrimas.

-"Creo que puedes llegar a tu segunda clase, Serena tonta". Contestó a regañadientes para luego acompañarme en contra de mi voluntad hacia mi escuela, para luego ir a la suya.

Como era de esperarse, recibí un castigo, pero pude entrar a mi segunda clase sin problemas, tal y como había pronosticado Sammy. Descubrí que reprobé una prueba con un horrendo 30% se deshizo de Kelvin y luego me miró fijamente.

-"¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?" Preguntó.

-"Tuve un pequeño inconveniente con mi despertador".

-"Si es así, explica la sangre en tu camisa". Dijo señalando mi falda y por primera vez noté una pequeña mancha de sangre. "Es la segunda vez en el mes".

-"Lo lamento". Me disculpe con sinceridad y ella me abrazó con suavidad limpiando sus lágrimas. "Salvé a un chico lindo de ser atropellado". Murmuré recordando al chico de esta mañana.

No lo vi por mucho tiempo pero recuerdo que era alto, tenía cabello negro azabache y ojos azules como un par de zafiros.

-"Eso no lo hace mejor". Comentó y yo la ignoré.

Molly es la única persona que probablemente conoce mi número de muertes real, porque yo evito hablarlo con mis padres por lo mal que se ponen cuando lo nombro. Aparentemente no es fácil para ellos saber que su hija a muere con frecuencia.

Mi mamá siempre que se entera, ella llora todo el día y no me deja más de 5 minutos sola y mi padre falta al trabajo al día siguiente para pasar todo el día conmigo, por lo general no me dejan volver a clases hasta la semana siguiente, pero tampoco me permiten salir de casa y me tienen bajo estrecha vigilancia. También se turnan para pasar la noche conmigo, durmiendo en una cama improvisada en el piso, para levantarse regularmente y verificar que yo esté ahí y esté respirando. Incluso debo avisar que iré al baño para que no tengan un ataque cardiaco cuando entren a mi habitación y no me vean en la cama.

Sé que lo hacen con buenas intenciones, pero no me gusta llevarlos a ese nivel de preocupación por simples tonterías.

Salimos temprano de clase y Molly me acompañó al Crown Center, nos sentamos en la barra y Andrew, el guapo mesero, nos atendió. Pedí una malteada con chocolate triple y una torta de vainilla.

-"Eres el ángel de esta mañana". Habló un hombre sentado a mi lado y volteé a verlo. Reconocí instantáneamente esos ojos azules como un par de zafiros y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su aspecto. Él era tan alto como creí haberlo visto, tenía hombros amplios, un cuerpo visiblemente atlético. Vestía una camiseta negra corta, que dejaba a la vista sus brazos musculosos, los cuales tenían algunas bandas encima. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con preocupación y yo me limité a asentir.

Por lo general las personas pueden recordar los segundos previos al accidente, así que es normal que me reconozcan tiempo después.

-"Estoy bien. Lamento no haberme quedado más tiempo, tuve que ir a clases y parecías estar bien. ¿Cómo estás?" Hablé con nerviosismo.

-"Bien, solo tuve un par de raspones y me lastimé la muñeca". Dijo señalando un vendaje alrededor de la muñeca de su lado izquierdo. "También tuve que botar mi chaqueta verde porque se rompió con la caída".

-"¿Se conocen?" Preguntó Andrew trayendo nuestro pedido y antes de que yo pudiera responder, el desconocido lo hizo.

-"Andrew, ella fue la chica que me salvó esta mañana". Explicó por mí y yo me limité a asentir con vergüenza.

-"Debí haberlo sabido, es Serena después de todo". Comentó Andrew como si eso se explicara por sí solo.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Pregunté con confusión.

-"Honestamente eres la chica más abnegada que conozco. Ayudas a las ancianas a cruzar la calle o cargar sus cosas, ayudas a los niños perdidos y a los animales, en realidad tu pasatiempo parece ser en realidad es ayudar a desconocidos".

-"Eso no tiene nada que ver". Murmuré con vergüenza.

-"Salvaste a mi hermana de ser atropellada por una moto, la ayudaste cuando estuvo en shock y la llevaste a casa. También está esa la vez que llevaste a ese monje enfermo al hospital o la vez que ayudaste a escapar a esa médica famosa de un pandillero y la arrastraste por las calles, para luego desaparecer e ir a clases".

La vez de Unazaki y de ese monje no morí, aunque la vez de esa médica recibí un disparo y cuando me despedí y solté su mano caminé hacia un callejón donde terminé muriendo por la pérdida de sangre.

-"Por ella crearon el rumor del ángel de Juuban". Agregó Molly.

-"¿Qué rumor?" Pregunté con confusión.

-"El rumor de una chica angelical que ayuda a los necesitados, eso sucedió porque casi todos aquellos a los que ayudas dicen que fueron rescatados por un ángel o su ángel de la guardia los hizo ver el camino correcto".

¡Qué vergüenza!

-"No es para tanto". Murmuré completamente avergonzada, simplemente deseando que la tierra me tragara hasta que sentí una cálida mano sobre mi hombro.

-"No debes avergonzarte por hacer cosas buenas, aunque debes cuidarte un poco más, ángel". Habló el desconocido con una hermosa y profunda voz que me cautivó al instante. Yo simplemente me limité a asentir. "Mi nombre es Darien Chiba".

-"Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino". Tartamudeé viendo su mirada azul que parecía atravesar mi alma. Por qué me siento tan atraída e intimidada por él, nunca antes me había sentido así.

-"Serena, es un lindo nombre. Me gustaría invitarte a una cita, ya sabes, para pagarte el haberme salvado la vida".

-"No es necesario…" Empecé sintiendo una mano cubriendo mi boca.

-"Ella acepta. Que sea en dos semanas, sábado a las 10am, se reunirán aquí para la cita porque sus padres son muy sobreprotectores. La cita debe ser al parque de diversiones, aviso que ella come mucho y ni se te ocurra molestarla por eso, se pone de muy mal humor cuando eso ocurre". Habló Molly sin permitirme decir nada al respecto mientras yo luchaba por alejar su mano de mi boca.

Andrew estaba riendo por mi situación y el apuesto muchacho de cabello azabache me miró con diversión.

-"Eso está bien para mí. Nos estaremos viendo, ángel". Dijo tomando un café para llevar y saliendo del lugar con tranquilidad, una vez que él había desaparecido de mi vista, Molly me liberó.

-"¿Molly?" Dije su nombre sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta con incredulidad.

-"¿Si? ¿Sucede algo, Serena?". Contestó con inocencia.

-"¿Por qué?" Pedí respirando profundamente en un intento por calmarme.

-"Me parece que se ven lindos juntos y si te hubiera dejado hablar, lo habrías rechazado".

Incluso me dio 2 semanas de descanso, el tiempo que normalmente necesito para recuperarme de las pesadillas relacionadas con mis cortas muertes. Supongo que no debería molestarme tanto.

Después de terminar mi comida, Molly me llevó directamente a mi casa para evitar que me metiera en más problemas por el resto del día, mi mamá me recibió con un abrazo y cuando le conté lo de mi calificación me pidió amablemente que la corrigiera para ver en qué me había equivocado. Me dijo que ella se encargaría de comprobar mis correcciones mañana.

Cuando era más joven, mi mamá solía ser más dura con mis calificaciones y a veces me castigaba sacándome de la casa, pero después se volvió más comprensiva, especialmente después de haber tenido que cuidarme durante y después de mis pequeñas muertes.

Me acosté en la cama y abrí mi libro de inglés para corregir la prueba en silencio, cené con mi familia y nuevamente subí para tirarme en mi cama con cansancio, abrazando una almohada.

Hoy morí nuevamente, aún recuerdo la sensación de asfixia y el dolor del golpe. Definitivamente nunca me acostumbraré al hecho de morir, me hace sentir apagado y fria, me hace querer llorar, pero me alegra poder ayudar personas.

El muchacho de esta tarde, Darien, me alegra haberlo salvado. Fue diferente de lo normal, hay algo especial en él, me hizo sentir tan cálida que por toda la tarde había olvidado lo que me pasó. Cada vez que pienso en él, mi corazón acelera sus latidos y me hace sentir tan viva…

-"Tal vez debería dejar de pensar en eso y dormir un poco". Me dije a mí misma cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Me estaba quedando dormida hasta que me desperté al sentir mi ventana moverse. Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue a la gata que había visto esta mañana a escasos centímetros de distancia de mí. "La de la calvita de Luna". Murmuré sentándome.

-"No estoy calva, ¿Cómo te atreves?" Habló. La gata habló y yo básicamente me caí de la cama y empecé a verla con miedo.

-"Estás hablando. Es imposible. Me estoy volviendo loca". Dije conteniendo mi grito para evitar asustar a mi familia.

-"Me presentaré. Me llamo Luna y he estado buscándote, Serena Tsukino. Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerte por quitarme ese vendaje, ya sabes, no puedo hablar con eso ahí y mis habilidades investigadoras se obstaculizan con eso ahí. Esos chicos me estaban causando problemas, pero me alegra haberte encontrado finalmente".

Estoy soñando, tengo que estar soñando. Tal vez para despertar deba cerrar los ojos y cuando los vuelva a abrir ella no estará ahí.

-"Adiós". Me despedí. Ella me habló pidió que me despertara, incluso me golpeó la cabeza, pero me negué a verla.

Es un sueño, tiene que serlo.

-"Te tengo una sorpresa, te traje un pequeño obsequio". Habló y después de un par de segundos escuché algo caer frente a mí. Abrí los ojos con curiosidad y vi un hermoso broche. "Pero tengo que hablar contigo. Escucha".

Si la alucinación me da regalos, no creo que sea tan mala como pensé.

-"Oh, de verdad. ¿Puedo quedármelo?" Pregunté tomando el broche.

-"Claro". Esa fue la última palabra que escuché antes de correr hacia el espejo y ver como me quedaba el broche. Después de eso la gata se subió para taparme la vista y me dijo que aparentemente yo soy una heroína y debo combatir el crimen.

-"Por supuesto, ¿Algo más?" Dije sin creer ni la primera palabra.

-"Ya veo que no me has creído ni una sola palabra, ¿Cierto? Pues entonces di: por el poder el prisma lunar". Pidió y yo repetí sus palabras.

-"¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!" Dije con algo de fuerza y en cuestión de instantes sentí un calor intenso recorriendo mi cuerpo, era como si mi cuerpo desbordara una extraña energía que nunca antes había notado.

Me sentí calmada y sorprendentemente llena de energía. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos noté que mi uniforme había sido reemplazado por un hermoso y brillante atuendo que mi papá jamás en la vida me dejaría utilizar. Observé con horror cada hermoso detalle de mi nuevo aspecto ¿O debería decir transformación?

"No puedo creer esto, me transformé. Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí. ¿Qué significa todo esto? Que alguien me explique". Lloriqueé un poco sin ser capaz de tranquilizarme.

Primero la gata habla y ahora me transformo.

-"Auxilio. Que alguien me ayude, por favor". Las parpadeantes joyas de mi peinado emitieron ese sonido. Se trataba de la voz de Molly pidiendo ayuda. "Creo que mi mamá está…"

-"¿Qué significa esto?" Pregunté a la gata parlante.

-"Ahora si me crees, ¿No?"

-"No entiendo nada, pero parece que Molly está en problemas". La gata dijo algo sobre salvar a Molly, así que decidí hacerlo. Corrí en compañía de la gata hasta la joyería de Molly y observé a un monstruo ahorcando a ahorcando a Molly. "Detente inmediatamente". Ordené haciendo que la horrenda mujer de piel gris volteara su cabeza completamente para verme, se veía muy siniestro, sentí deseos de huir pero no lo hice por mi amiga.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"

-"Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna." Me presenté haciendo una secuencia de movimientos de manos perfectamente coordinados que no podía descifrar donde aprendí.

-"¿Sailor Moon? Jamás en mi vida había oído algo así". Soltó a Molly y su cuerpo giró de una forma horripilante para quedar alineado con su espalda para alzar sus brazos torcidos largos y grises haciéndome estremecer por su apariencia. Definitivamente tendré pesadillas hoy. "De pie esclavas, entreguen absolutamente todas sus energías a nuestro gran amo, obedezcan". Instantáneamente vi alrededor notando mujeres en el piso, se empezaron a levantar, parecían casi completamente bien exceptuando sus miradas en blanco.

Tengo miedo.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Tartamudeé mientras retrocedía y ellas empezaron a atacarme, huía con torpeza de sus ataques de los cuales uno de esos incluyó el intentar asesinarme con lo que parecía ser una botella rota, para luego caer al piso miserablemente y ver mi rodilla herida sangrante. "Me van a matar".

El líquido rojo en mi rodilla me hizo palidecer, podía ver las gotas de sangre resbalando lentamente por mi rodilla recordándome mis muertes, todas las muertes en las que lo último que vi fue la sangre.

No quiero luchar más. No soy valiente, solo soy una chica perezosa y torpe incapaz de pelear contra cosas como esas. Pelear con monstruos es diferente a rescatar personas y morir ocasionalmente.

Luna intentó convencerme de pelear pero yo no era capaz de levantarme o hacer algo diferente a llorar para el caso mientras el demonio se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerme algo, una rosa roja hizo que se separara de mí.

-"Voy a presentarme, soy Tuxedo Mask. No ganarás nada si te la pasas lloriqueando, Sailor Moon".

En la ventana del segundo piso del edificio había un hombre muy apuesto usando un elegante smoking negro con un sombrero de mago y un antifaz blanco. Lloré activando una especie de parlante que amplificó mi llanto causando dolor a todos exceptuándome y finalmente lancé mi tiara a petición de la gata.

Fue sorprendente cuando mi tiara se dirigió al blanco y lo eliminó. Yo había vencido al aterrador monstruo.

Después de una dramática despedida, el apuesto enmascarado despareció en el cielo nocturno mientras lo observaba fijamente.

Es tan guapo como Darien.

La gata se fue diciéndome que debíamos encargarnos de las mujeres inconscientes y yo empecé a seguir sus indicaciones. Por lo menos esto no implicaba pelear, se trataba de un simple acto de bondad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Han pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que me convertí en una sailor y empecé a combatir monstruos aterradores. Hasta el momento he enfrentado 4 youmas, como los llama Luna, aunque todo ha ido bien gracias a la ayuda de Tuxedo Mask.

-"Serena, pruébate esto". Pidió Molly extendiéndome una falda celeste larga y una blusa rosada, me probé la ropa y volteé para ver a mi amiga. "Si, esto es definitivamente lo que debes usar para tu cita de hoy".

Si, hoy tengo una cita, mi primera cita y es con Darien.

Darien es un chico tan amable e inteligente, lo he visto casi diariamente en el Crown Center y ha sido bastante amable, aunque se divierte molestándome por mi cabello ocasionalmente. Sé que él es algo mayor, tiene como 18 o 19 años y está en la universidad, pero es muy agradable y me divierto pasando tiempo con él.

Le agradecí a Molly, me ayudó a terminar de arreglarme y corrí al Crown Center para reunirme con Darien. Lo vi en la puerta usando una camiseta verde de manga corta y un jean negro.

-"Aquí, cabeza de odango". Dijo Darien haciéndome sonrojar.

-"Tonto, solamente vine porque habíamos quedado". Dije sin pensar para luego arrepentirme inmediatamente. No sé por qué tengo que actuar de esta forma cuando estoy nerviosa. A este punto mi cita será un rotundo fracaso por mi torpeza.

-"Lo que digas, cabeza de chorlito". Se burló aliviándome un poco. "Ahora vamos". Dijo caminando hacia un carro rojo estacionado frente al Crown Center para abrir la puerta del copiloto. "¿Vas a venir?" Me hizo reacción y me senté con nerviosismo en el carro, mientras él cerraba la puerta.

No puedo creer que él tenga carro.

-"¿Es tuyo?" Pregunté y él asintió empezando a conducir.

-"Si, es mío. Lo compré cuando obtuve mi licencia, aunque no lo uso mucho, prefiero caminar". Comentó y yo inspeccioné el carro, notando una maleta en el asiento trasero.

-"Es muy lindo, ¿Vas a viajar?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

-"Saldré de la ciudad esta noche, debo ir a una oficina en Nagoya para organizar un problema con un propietario de un apartamento que tengo allá". Respondió con tranquilidad.

-"¿Vas a tardar mucho?" Pregunté con suavidad.

-"Estaré fuera menos de una semana, así que no te preocupes, Serena". Respondió con tranquilidad. El resto del camino fue silencioso y algo incómodo.

Una vez llegamos al parque de diversiones sin duda alguna nos relajamos, arrastré a Darien de atracción en atracción, él me compró comida y repetimos.

-"Ángel cabeza de chorlito, definitivamente te gusta comer mucho, ¿Cierto?" Se burló y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme al no ser capaz de defenderme al tener mi segundo perro caliente del día. "Aunque debo admitir que te ves bastante tierna". Murmuró en voz baja.

-"¿Realmente?" Pregunté después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca. Inmediatamente noté el sonrojo en el rostro de Darien, quien tras algunos segundos de silencio recuperó su sonrisa burlona.

-"Si, tienes el espíritu de una niña, como esa". Dijo señalando hacia la mesa de al lado, donde vi a una chica comiendo de la misma forma que yo, con la cara completamente cubierta de salsas y chocolate. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-"¡Eres terrible!" Lloré y él se rio un poco.

-"Lo siento, es broma. Aunque debo decir que me gusta que no trates de aparentar como las demás, esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti". Comentó con calma haciéndome sonrojar enormemente. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que por un minuto creí que mi pecho estallaría. "Tienes algo en el rostro". Murmuró algo sonrojado antes de tomar una servilleta y frotarla con suavidad sobre mi mentón.

-"Gracias". Murmuré con suavidad.

-"Si quieres aún alcanzamos a ir a un juego más, tal vez la rueda de la fortuna". Ofreció y me limité a asentir.

Lo tomé de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia la rueda de la fortuna y cuando nos sentamos en el interior, me esforcé por ver únicamente el exterior.

-"Esta es mi atracción favorita". Comentó él sentándose a mi lado.

-"Realmente, pensé que te gustaba la montaña rusa". Murmuré con timidez.

-"Si, pero me gusta mucho la calma y me encanta esta vista". Comentó señalando hacia la ventana, pasando su brazo peligrosamente cerca de mi cuerpo. "Mira, ese edificio de ahí es el edificio donde vivo". Dijo acercándose incluso más mientras señalaba uno de los tantos edificios que se podían ver al fondo, colocando casualmente su otra mano sobre mi hombro. "Este es el edificio del periódico y ese es…"

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé ahí, simplemente sé que mi corazón latió como un tambor todo el tiempo. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler un perfume que olía a madera, respiré profundamente notando un débil olor a rosas y café. Me recosté un poco y sentí su cuerpo contra mi espalda.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan protegida, tan segura y tan viva.

¿Por qué Darien me hace sentir así?

Esto es diferente que aquellos romances tontos que solía tener antes de conocerlo, es algo más…

-"Mi ángel, es hora de salir". Habló haciéndome dar un pequeño grito, para notar la puerta abierta y a Darien dándome una sonrisa ligeramente burlona mientras me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a levantar, como un caballero.

Murmuré un agradecimiento mientras tomaba su mano y no la solté incluso después de salir, caminamos en silencio hacia el carro, él me molestó un poco para hacerme reaccionar y me dejó en el Crown Center.

-"Muchas gracias por la cita, me divertí mucho". Dije saliendo del carro.

-"Es bueno saberlo, Serena. Y quiero que sepas que te agradezco mucho el haberme salvado la vida ese día".

-"No tienes que agradecerme por eso. Espero que tengas un bien en tu viaje". Nos despedimos y él se fue en su carro.

-"¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" Preguntó Molly casi causándome un paro cardiaco al aparecer detrás de mí. Aún era temprano, eran las 6pm, así que nos fuimos a la casa de Molly para pasar el tiempo, nos sentamos en la cama y automáticamente Molly empezó a bombardearme con preguntas sobre la cita y todo iba bien hasta que ella decidió hacer aquella pregunta.

"¿Y lo besaste?"

-"¿Qué?" Grité con nerviosismo para luego negar fuertemente con la cabeza. "No. No. Absolutamente no. Es nuestra primera cita y no sé si él quiera salir conmigo de nuevo".

-"¡Qué lástima! Pensé que serías la primera en conseguirlo".

-"Sabes que quiero que sea especial". Miré el reloj y noté que había pasado una hora y era tiempo de volver a casa. "Nos vemos después, Molly". Me despedí y corrí hasta mi casa, cené con mi familia y me dormí tan pronto como toqué la cama.

El día de hoy fue fantástico.

-"¡Serena! ¡Despierta!" Pidió Luna, pero la ignoré. "No me dejas otra opción". En ese momento sentí como la caga enterraba una de sus filosas uñas en el dedo gordo de mi pie izquierdo y automáticamente desperté. Vi el reloj, eran las 2:06am.

-"¿Qué sucede ahora?" Pregunté con cansancio.

-"Hay un youma en el parque, está atacando a un unos universitarios en el parque".

¿A esta hora?

"Debes ir a salvarlos".

Parece que no tengo opción.

Corrí con cuidado hacia mi closet y me puse con rapidez un atuendo de gimnasia y un buzo negro con capucha. Guardé mi broche en un bolsillo y luego salí por mi balcón, me escondí en un callejón para transformarme y corrí hacia el parque.

Al llegar vi a muchos universitarios usando ropa de fiesta, cada uno estaba en el piso, visiblemente inconscientes y había un youma con aspecto grotesco frente a ellos. El youma tenía la piel gris, un aspecto humanoide, un par de cuernos en la cabeza y vestía un traje de mesero.

-"Cómo te atreves a maltratar a los universitarios en una noche de fiesta, ¿No ves que ellos necesitan descansar de sus estudios? Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna". Me presenté y automáticamente empezó a atacar.

Sus brazos se transformaron en espadas y los universitarios se levantaron como zombis y empezaron a perseguirme. Muy pronto los universitarios me habían rodeado, impidiéndome escapar de los ataques y cuando intenté tomar mi tiara él aprovechó para atacar y enterrar atravesar mi estómago con su brazo.

-"¡Sailor Moon! ¡No!"

-"Tiara lunar" Escupí sangre moviendo mi brazo hacia atrás. "¡Acción!" Grité lanzándola con toda la fuerza que pude y escuché su grito de agonía.

El monstruo se desintegró con su mano aún en mi estómago y los universitarios cayeron al suelo al igual que yo.

-"¡Sailor Moon!" Gritó Luna corriendo hacia mí llorando mientras yo colocaba una mano en mi estómago para ver la sangre con la luz de la luna. "¡Tienes que resistir! Debemos cubrir esa herida y luego…"

Ella puede ver mi herida, puede ver que estoy muriendo. Parece que será ella quien me cuide esta vez.

-"No tiene caso, Luna". Hablé escupiendo más sangre por mi boca. "Moriré ahora, pero no es la primera vez". Dije con debilidad.

-"No hables, debes conservar la energía". Ella estaba llorando mientras intentaba presionar mi abdomen para detener el sangrado con sus pequeñas patitas.

-"Moriré, pero mi herida sanará y volveré a la vida. Debes cuidarme hasta que despierte. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Luna?" Pregunté sintiendo que las fuerzas se desvanecían.

-"¿Qué dices? ¿Serena? ¡Serena!" Lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro y desconectarme del mundo, fue su voz y llanto mientras me rogaba que no la dejara sola.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Fui despojada de cualquier sensación y al igual que otras veces, sentí como si algo me separara de mi cuerpo y floté hasta que una fuerza invisible me trajo de vuelta a mi cuerpo. Mi corazón empezó a latir nuevamente, el aire entró a mis pulmones y las sensaciones me invadieron nuevamente. El frio de la noche golpeó mi piel, escuché sollozos y cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi fue a Luna reposando en mi pecho.

-"Serena". Murmuró mi nombre y yo la abracé temblando levemente. "Es un milagro, un hermoso milagro". Gritó y yo me levanté con algo de mareo sin atreverme a soltarla, notando que aún traía puesto mi fuku de sailor.

-"Creo que es hora de irnos". Murmuré con cansancio llorando un poco por la experiencia que acababa de tener y solo por esta vez fui directamente a mi casa sin molestarme en salir de mi transformación hasta llegar a mi habitación. Me coloqué mi pijama con cansancio y me metí en la cama. "Luna".

-"¿Si? ¿Qué necesitas?" Respondió con rapidez.

-"Podrías acurrucarte conmigo. Aún siento frio, mucho frio". Murmuré temblando un poco mientras la gata se acostaba al lado mío y yo la abracé sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Me quedé dormida al instante.

Estaba tan cansada que no soñé con nada, no hubo ni pesadillas ni sueños, solamente la nada.

-"¡Serena! ¡Despierta o no desayunarás!" Gritó mi mamá haciéndome despertar, notando que Luna aún estaba en mis brazos.

-"Buenos días, Luna". Saludé y ella simplemente sollozó.

-"Me alegra verte despierta. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" Preguntó con preocupación.

-"Estoy bien, Luna. Si quieres hablamos después del desayuno, estoy muriendo de hambre". Escuché un sollozo ante la mención de la muerte e instantáneamente me arrepentí. "Lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Te traeré atún para compensarlo". Dije levantándome de la cama para bajar y ver a mi mamá sirviendo gofres en mi plato y saludé.

-"Hola Serena ¿Cómo dormiste?" Preguntó mi mamá.

-"Aunque sigo algo cansada". Dije empezando a comer mis gofres y mi mamá me sirvió un tazón con frutas. "Gracias por la comida". Engullí mi desayuno tan rápido como pude. "¿Y Sammy?"

-"Salió a jugar a la casa de un amigo, volverá para el almuerzo". Respondió quitándose el delantal. "Voy a salir para comprar algunas cosas a la tienda, ¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó.

-"¿Puedes traer comida para gatos? He estado alimentando a una gata y quiero quedármela".

-"Imagino que hablas de la gata con calva de luna. Está bien, perece muy educada". Comentó y luego nos despedimos.

Subí hacia mi habitación con una lata de atún, un plato y una chuchara y cuando entré Luna me saludó con entusiasmo. Le serví algo de atún en silencio y luego saqué una caja de debajo de mi cama.

La caja tenía una buena dosis de barras energéticas, salchichas enlatadas, chile con carne enlatado, un par de barras de chocolate y una botella un suero rehidratación. Sin pensarlo tomé la botella de suero rehidratante, un par de barras energéticas y el chile con carne, para luego guardar la caja.

Abrí la lata con chile con carne y empecé a comer con la cuchara con la que había servido el atún de luna, luego comí el atún que le sobró a Luna y finalmente me desquité con mis barras energéticas, para tomarme la botella con suero de una sola sentada.

-"¡Mucho mejor!" Dije con mucha más energía. "¡Me siento como nueva!"

-"¿Serena? ¿No se supone que acabas de desayunar?" Preguntó Luna.

-"Si, pero cuando muero debo reponer sangre y energía. Es por eso que tengo la caja de emergencia, la cual ahora que lo pienso, debo reponer mis suministros". Respondí con facilidad.

-"¡¿CÓMO LO SABES?!" Gritó con horror la pobre gata y yo me limité a asentir.

-"Te lo dije ayer, esa no ha sido mi primera muerte".

-"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó nuevamente.

-"Déjame explicarlo todo. Cuando era joven morí un par de veces por accidente y descubrí que hay algo que siempre me devuelve a la vida. Y es algo extraño, porque solo aquellos que me quieren y no simples conocidos, pueden ver cuando eso sucede, de lo contrario hasta podrían hasta caminar sobre mí mientras revivo".

-"¿Estás hablando enserio?" Preguntó Luna con incredulidad y yo me limité a asentir.

-"Dice la gata mágica que me hace pelear contra el mal". Me burlé.

-"¿Y no te sucede nada malo? ¿Algún efecto secundario?"

-"Me siento algo aturdida al despertar y lloro. Después de volver a la vida por lo general me siento más cansada, desgastada física, mental y emocionalmente, soy más torpe de lo usual, me da mucha hambre, aunque eso solo dura un día, dos o tres si mi muerte fue muy mala". Compartí.

-"Si tu muerte fue muy mala". Repitió.

-"Me refiero a qué tan herida estaba, de eso también depende cualquier otro efecto secundario. Si es solo una herida como la de hoy es solo un día y los efectos de perdida de sangre, si es más de una herida y son graves, es peor y toma más tiempo". Expliqué.

-"¿Hay algo más que deba saber?" Preguntó casi sin voz y una mirada de terror y dolor.

-"Si, si en algún momento hay algún objeto causando mi muerte, mi cuerpo no sanará y yo no volveré a la vida hasta que alguien se encargue de removerlo de mi cuerpo, aunque solamente aquellos que me puedan ver serán capaces de ayudarme". Dije con más seriedad.

Una vez duré muerta dos días porque fui apuñalada y no podía volver a la vida porque tenía un cuchillo clavado en mi pecho. Fue mi padre quien me encontró, sacó el cuchillo de mi cuerpo y fue por él por quien pude volver.

-"¿Te ha pasado?". Chilló con horror.

-"Dos días, duré muerta dos días". Respondí con dolor. "Luna, si algo me llega a pasar algo y no eres capaz de ayudarme, debes pedir ayuda. Pídele ayuda a Molly, mis padres o mi hermano, ellos son los únicos que me pueden ver además de ti".

-"Lo haré". Contestó con decisión y yo la abracé llorando un poco. "También tendremos que encontrar a las demás para que te ayuden".

Eso no funciona así, pero no me molesté en corregir a la gata.

La verdad es que, incluso si encontramos a las demás Sailors, ellas no podrán ayudarme en absolutamente nada cuando muera. He muerto delante de amigos y Molly siempre es la única que me puede ver.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Ha pasado un mes desde mi última muerte, he combatido con uno 5 monstruos más, esta vez con la colaboración ocasional de Tuxedo Mask. Puede que Tuxedo Mask no aparezca en todas mis peleas, pero cuando aparece es de gran ayuda.

-"Ángel cabeza de chorlito, ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Darién.

-"Iré por mi hermano, pero no es asunto tuyo, tonto". Dije fingiendo molestia.

Por algún motivo hemos seguido molestándonos de esta forma después de nuestra cita, a veces hablamos con tranquilidad en el Crown Center, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a nombrar nuestro viaje al parque de diversiones.

Supongo que no estamos listos para hablar, o por lo menos yo no lo estoy, especialmente después de las indirectas de Molly sobre los besos. Sinceramente no logro identificar lo que siento por Darién y quiero tomarme sea lo que sea que sucede entre nosotros con calma.

"Vamos, Luna". Hablé antes de empezar a caminar tras una rápida despedida.

-"Sigo sin entender esa extraña relación suya. Tuvieron una cita, algunas veces se tratan como si no se soportaran, pero les gusta pasar tiempo juntos". Comentó Luna.

-"Es complicado. Él me hace sentir de una forma extraña, me pongo nerviosa y sin darme cuenta empezamos a molestarnos. Creo que a él le pasa lo mismo". Expliqué levantando a Luna para meterla en mi bolso, montar al bus y tomar un comic para leer por algún tiempo.

-"Serena, esta es la parada". Informó y automáticamente me levanté y corrí hasta la salida antes de que el bus arrancara nuevamente. Saqué el mapa que mi mamá hizo y empecé a caminar hasta que escuché un estruendo cerca de un parque.

Sorprendentemente vi una limosina estrellarse a toda velocidad contra un poste de luz y empezó a salir humo del motor. Por instinto solté mis cosas y corrí hacia la limosina. Me asomé por la ventana del conductor, pudiendo observar al conductor inconsciente y en el fondo pude ver a una chica de cabello largo negro y a un hombre con traje. Logré abrir la puerta del conductor con facilidad y gracias a mi práctica como sailor, pude sacarlo, notando la repentina aparición de fuego en el motor. Entré al asiento del conductor y noté al hombre de traje despertar.

-"Abre la puerta trasera. Por favor". Pedí y el hombre aturdido siguió mi indicación, quitando el seguro de la puerta. Corrí hacia su lado y lo ayudé a salir, para mi fortuna él podía caminar cojeando un poco y lo dejé al lado del conductor.

-"Mi hija, sácala de ahí". Murmuró antes de perder nuevamente la consciencia.

-"La traeré enseguida". Contesté para luego correr hacia la limosina. Vi a una joven de mi edad de largo cabello negro y los ojos entreabiertos, dejando a la vista unos aturdidos ojos de color violeta. "Todo estará bien". Hablé con tranquilidad mientras me metía y la abrazaba para recostarla sobre mi cuerpo, la arrastré fuera de la limosina, notando la presencia de otras personas alrededor del lugar. "¡Llamen ambulancia!" Pedí a los presentes y como era de esperarse escuché una explosión que provenía de la limosina, causando el miedo de los presentes. "¡Ayuda médica! ¿Hay alguien que pueda ayudarme?" Repetí con claridad y nadie se movió.

Parece que me toca a mí con mi experiencia autodidacta en lo que respecta a tratar heridas siendo una sailor.

Corrí hacia mi bolso y saqué mi botiquín de primeros auxilios. Primero inspeccioné a la muchacha, quien parecía estar bien exceptuando una hemorragia en la pierna derecha, una muñeca visiblemente inflamada y un golpe en la cabeza. La hemorragia en la pierna parecía bastante peligrosa, así que tomé un vendaje grueso y apliqué un torniquete.

-"Trata de mantenerte despierta. No cierres los ojos". Le pedí a la chica semiconsciente, quien a pesar de su estado me dio una mirada de determinación.

A continuación seguí con el hombre, quien noté tenía algunos trozos de vidrio incrustados en su pecho y mano derecha. Finalmente el conducto tenía la mandíbula rota, varios moretones y costillas y un brazo fracturados.

Supongo que trataré primero al hombre de traje, es el único que tiene una hemorragia. Tomé mi equipo de sutura, abrí su camisa, lavé mis manos con desinfectante y examiné los trozos de vidrio. Por experiencia sé que los lugares en los que tiene los trozos de vidrio no tienen venas o arterias importantes y por tanto no es peligroso removerlos, así que eso fue lo que hice, para luego desinfectar la zona y empezar a suturar al hombre inconsciente.

No hubo hemorragias ni similares, así que lo considero una victoria. Tampoco hay signos de neumotórax hasta el momento.

Volví nuevamente con la chica, quien había seguido mi orden de seguir despierta.

-"El hombre de traje está bien y el conductor tiene algunas fracturas. ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu pierna?"

-"Si, por favor". Respondió en un murmullo y yo empecé a suturar escuchando sus quejas por la sutura sin anestesia.

-"Lo siento, no traigo anestesia en mi bolso". Me disculpé dando mis últimas puntadas. "¿Estás bien?"

-"Me siento débil y mareada". Respondió con la voz ronca y yo no pude evitar sentir simpatía.

-"Es por la pérdida de sangre y el golpe. Debes sentirte mejor después de tomar agua y comer bien". Expliqué y escuché el sonido de la ambulancia. "Parece que ya llegó la ayuda y no te preocupes, todo estará bien. El accidente no fue grave, ellos te darán algo para el dolor y todo volverá a la normalidad". Dije para calmarla y me levanté. Me acerqué a una señora, anoté las lesiones que había tratado con rapidez y le pedí que le entregara esa nota a los de la ambulancia.

-"¿Te vas ahora?" Preguntó la señora con sorpresa.

-"Tengo que ir por mi hermanito y llevarlo a casa". Dije antes de sacar el mapa que me había dado mi mamá. "Oh, es por ahí". Comenté para mí misma para empezar a caminar con tranquilidad hasta llegar al edificio donde estaba mi hermano, quien me estaba esperando en recepción con una mirada de molestia.

-"¡Llegas casi dos horas tarde!" Gritó y no pude evitar reír nerviosamente.

-"Lo lamento, no era mi intención". Me disculpé y lo tomé de la mano para empezar a caminar hacia la casa. Por algún motivo Luna no me dejó de dar una mirada extraña en todo el camino, pero la ignoré, cuando llegué a casa era casi media noche y tan pronto como toqué mi cama, me quedé dormida.

-"¡Serena!" Gritó Luna lanzando el despertador sobre mí y casi tengo un infarto al ver la hora. Definitivamente llegaré tarde.

Me arreglé a toda velocidad sin dejar de gritar ante el horror de ser castigada nuevamente por llegar tarde, para mi fortuna, la señorita Mónica simplemente me dejó esperando en el pasillo por un rato antes de dejarme entrar. No sé por qué, pero hoy se apiadó de mí.

-"Serena, ya publicaron las calificaciones, acompáñanos a verlas". Dijeron mis amigas y yo asentí con algo de decepción antes de acompañarlas.

Como es de esperarse me fue terrible, aunque por lo menos esta vez me las arreglé para no reprobar nada. Es oficial, mi promedio es mediocre pero por lo menos pasable.

-"Y Amy volvió a quedar en el primer lugar".

-"Primer lugar en todo el país".

-"Y los profesores dicen que tiene un coeficiente intelectual altísimo". Agregó Kelvin apareciendo de la nada.

-"¿Y quién es Amy?" Pregunté a Molly con intriga y ella la señaló. Se trataba de una chica de cabello azul corto y ojos azules con una mirada glacial. Parecía una chica triste. "Me parece familiar".

-"Es la hija de ya sabes quién". Murmuró a mi oído y yo no entendí.

-"¿Ya sabes quién?"

-"La médica que ayudaste, tonta".

-"Oh, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Sé que era Saeko, Saeko algo, ¿Saeko Minoru?" Pregunté a Molly.

-"El apellido de Amy es Mizuno".

-"Si. Era Saeko Mizuno". Grité ante la realización. Había recordado su nombre. "Ahora que lo dices se parecen mucho". Causando que la muchacha volteara para verme con una mirada seria y desconfiada, mientras escuchaba a mis amigas diciendo cosas malas sobre ella. "Oigan, si no tienen nada lindo para decir, es mejor que no sigan hablando". Les dije a mis amigos y la campana para entrar a clases sonó.

Una vez llegó la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en el prado e inmediatamente empecé a comer, mientras escuchaba hablar a mis amigos sobre el accidente de un senador o algo parecido. No me parecía importante o por lo menos no hasta que recibí un codazo de Molly.

-"¡Duele!" Me quejé. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

-"No estás escuchando nada, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó y yo la miré sin comprender.

-"Dijiste algo sobre un accidente de un político". Contesté y ella suspiró pesadamente.

-"Kelvin, repite lo que dijiste". Pidió.

-"El senador Hino, su hija y el conductor fueron sacados de la limosina por una chica joven desconocida antes de que esta explotara pocos minutos después de haber sido llevados a un lugar retirado. La chica trató sus heridas con un botiquín médico que traía en su bolso y entregó útiles notas a los paramédicos antes de irse.

La chica fue descrita como una adolescente de cabello dorado, ojos azules profundos como el océano y un rostro angelical. Su tratamiento y ayuda fueron generosos y no paró de emanar un aura calmada hacia los heridos o los presentes, quienes la describieron como una divinidad o un ángel. Se cree que se trata del llamado "Ángel guardián de Juuban", porque al igual que sus demás avistamientos, ella desapareció tan pronto como completó su tarea". Kelvin recitó lo que parecía ser un artículo de periódico y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-"Eso no es para tanto, sin duda alguna están exagerando". Murmuré.

-"¿Cómo puede decir eso, señorita Serena?" Pidió Kelvin.

"El ángel guardián de Juuban ha salvado varias vidas y ayudado a muchas personas en problemas. Ella es una heroína como Sailor V y Sailor Moon, aunque salva a la gente de otra forma".

"Ella también ayuda a niños perdidos, creo que ayudó a mi primo cuando se perdió".

"Ella ayudó a mi abuela a llevar las compras".

"Escuché que se trata de una chica hermosa y solo verla te hace sentir como si estuvieras en el cielo".

"Dicen que Yusuke Amane le dedicó su último cd a ella, a Sailor Moon y a su esposa".

No pude evitar sonrojarme al rojo vivo al escuchar tantos halagos y exageraciones, mientras Molly me observaba con diversión.

-"Se me olvidó algo en el salón". Me disculpé escapando con rapidez. Le di la vuelta al parque y me detuve en seco al ver a Amy comiendo sola. Pobrecita, creo que la acompañaré. Me acerqué hacia ella y ella volteó para verme. "¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" Pregunté y ella asintió con aturdimiento. "¿Eres la hija de Saeko?" Pregunté y ella asintió.

-"¿Conoces a mi madre?" Preguntó con confusión.

La primera vez le ayudé a levantar algo que se le había caído y me dio una paleta, la segunda vez que la vi fue cuando la rescaté de esos pandilleros.

-"La vi una vez de camino a clase un par de veces y me pareció una buena persona, ella es muy amable, ella incluso me dio una paleta". Comenté con alegría y Amy rio levemente.

-"No me sorprende. Mi mamá siempre lleva dulces en el bolso para repartir a los niños en su consultorio. Le debiste dar una buena impresión para que te diera un dulce sin estar en el consultorio".

-"Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, voy en el grupo 1". Me presenté con entusiasmo.

-"Yo soy Amy Mizuno, del grupo 5". Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, felicitaciones por quedar en el primer lugar, debiste esforzarte mucho para lograrlo".

-"Muchas gracias, no es para tanto". Murmuró algo sonrojada.

Si mi mamá se pone feliz cuando no pierdo ninguna materia, no quiero imaginarme su felicidad si yo sacara calificaciones perfectas.

-"Si lo es, me parece algo maravilloso porque yo no sería incapaz de lograrlo. Saeko va estar muy contenta cuando le muestres tus calificaciones". Dije con seguridad. "¿Tienes libre la tarde?"

-"Si". Contestó con aturdimiento y yo sonreí.

-"¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrar al Crown Center? Celebraremos tus buenas calificaciones y que yo haya pasado todas mis asignaturas. Podemos tomar una malteada y luego jugaremos un videojuego, adoro la consola del juego de Sailor V". Comenté.

-"Me parece bien, pero jamás he jugado un videojuego".

¿Cómo es eso posible?

-"No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré". Me ofrecí y sonó el timbre para entrar a clases. "¿Qué te parece si nos vemos aquí después de clase?"

-"Me parece bien, Serena". Respondió con una sonrisa mientras empezábamos a caminar para ir clases y luego nos separamos.

Volví a clase, me quedé dormida en clase de ciencias, recibí una detención corta después de clase y como es de esperarse empecé a correr hacia el punto de encuentro y vi que Amy estaba caminando hacia la salida. Seguramente pensó que la dejé plantada.

-"¡AMY! ¡AQUÍ!" Grité corriendo y ella volteó. Cuando la alcancé me de tuve con cansancio y respiré con dificultad. "Lo lamento, me quedé dormida en clase y recibí una detención". Me disculpé y ella sonrió con alegría.

-"No te preocupes, Serena". Me perdonó con facilidad.

Vi a Luna vigilándome desde lejos, así que empecé a arrastrar a Amy hacia el Crown Center para evitarla. Sea lo que sea que esa gata tenga que decir sin duda alguna arruinará mi tiempo libre.

Cuando llegamos al Crown Center lo primero que hice fue pedir una malteada de chocolate para mí y Amy pidió una de fresa, aunque no se la terminó toda me dijo que me la podía terminar si quería. No sé por qué, pero ella se rio un poco cuando acepté su malteada con alegría y me la tomé. Después de eso le enseñé a Amy a jugar el juego de Sailor V, perdiendo patéticamente, para luego ser superada por ella.

Ella logró superar los puntajes más altos del juego de Sailor V en cuestión de segundos y se formó una multitud alrededor. Todos estaban hipnotizados viendo la partida perfecta de Amy, hasta que ella vio su reloj y dejó de jugar.

-"Lo siento, Serena. Se me hizo tarde". Habló escapando de la multitud y yo la seguí.

-"Siento haberte traído aquí, no sabía que tenías clases hoy." Me disculpé ayudándola a recoger algunas cosas que se cayeron de su bolso.

-"Voy todos los días. No tenía nada más que hacer, es muy aburrido". Nos despedimos. "Nos veremos después, muchas gracias por invitarme". Dijo antes de empezar a correr.

-"¡Serena!" Volteé para ver a Andrew. "A tu amiga olvidó esto". Dijo entregándome un CD.

-"Gracias, Andrew".

-"Y te felicito por lo del senador Hino". Agregó haciéndome sonrojar.

-"No fue para tanto". Tartamudeé y Andrew se despidió, dejándome sola con Luna que acababa de llegar.

Luna me dijo que sospechaba del Seminario Crystal, además de decir que sospechaba que Amy formaba parte del Negaverso. Si bien no creí esta última parte, decidí ir al seminario Crystal cuando se comprobó que era un plan maligno.

Cuando llegué al lugar donde se suponía quedaba el seminario Crystal, me detuve en la entrada para leer los letreros sobre el seminario. Aparentemente el CD que tenía era la herramienta clave del seminario y decía que eso podía convertir a todos en genios.

-"Hola cabeza de chorlito". Saludó Darien causándome un pequeño infarto. Aún no he muerto de un infarto, pero si Darien sigue apareciéndose de esa forma, probablemente tenga mi primer infarto en un futuro próximo. "Increíble. Tú en una escuela para genios". Se burló.

-"Si, si, muy gracioso, señor perfecto. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la universidad? Estoy empezando a pensar que me estás acosando". Dije con su mismo tono de burla.

-"Tú aparentemente conoces mi horario de la universidad, así que yo diría que la acosadora es otra". Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme fuertemente.

-"¡Tú me lo diste! En todo caso ¿Por qué no estás en clase?" Dije cambiando de tema.

-"Quería verificar algo importante. Cambiando de tema, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con algo de preocupación sin dejar de observarme. No pude evitar estremecer por su mirada, era como si su mirada fuera capaz de traspasar mi cuerpo.

-"Estoy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Respondí con nerviosismo.

-"Vi la noticia del senador y sé que fuiste tú. Un compañero de clases de semestre superior dijo que el carro se prendió en llamas y quedó casi destruido. ¿Tienes alguna quemadura? ¿Te lastimaste con algo?"

-"Estoy bien. No me pasó nada malo, lo juro". Dije con calma sin dejar de observarlo y él suspiró con alivio.

¿Él se preocupó por mí?

-"Trata de no meterte en problemas, podrías lastimarte". Dijo viéndose mucho más relajado. "¿Vas a entrar a esas clases?"

-"No. Vine para entregar esto a una amiga". Contesté mostrando el CD con rapidez.

-"Mejor, ese tipo de sitios que prometen tanto pueden ser una estafa. Si en algún momento necesitas ayuda con tus estudios, yo podría ayudarte". Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta". Murmuré y él suspiró.

-"Creo que ya volveré a clases".

-"¿No tenías que verificar algo?" Pregunté con algo de confusión ante su rápida visita.

-"Ya lo acabo de hacer". Respondió dejándome sin palabras, antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

¿Él quería ver si yo estaba bien?

¡No!

¡Es imposible!

Tal vez hablaba de otra cosa, si, sin duda alguna debía ser algo diferente a mí.

-"¡Serena!" Luna gritó mi nombre haciéndome reaccionar.

-"¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté sobresaltada.

-"Dije que quería ver ese CD en la sala audiovisual de la escuela. Quiero que revisemos ese CD".

Gata paranoica. Primero sospecha de Amy y ahora sospecha de este pequeño CD.

Le advertí que yo no sabía de computadores y esas cosas, pero ella insistió que ella si sabía sobre eso y cedí a su demanda. Al final ella tenía razón, el CD era del Negaverso. Utilicé la pluma de transformación para transformarme en una enfermera, entré al edificio y me dirigí hacia el salón de clases para enfrentar a cualquier monstruo que estuviera presente.

Al llegar a mi destino lo primero que vi fueron muchos cubículos con computadoras y a unos estudiantes en ellas.

-"Aléjense de sus computadoras ahora". Pedí siendo vista por primera vez por la multitud. No pude evitar sentir miedo al ver el aspecto demacrado de los estudiantes, quienes parecían estar siendo controlados por algún monstruo.

Parece que Luna no se equivocaba después de todo.

-"¿Quién es usted? ¿Acaso no sabe que no debe interrumpir la clase?" Habló Amy levantándose de su asiento. Amy parecía ser la única que no estaba siendo controlada, pero era imposible que ella fuera la causante de todo esto. Debía haber alguien más causando esto, fue entonces que vi una silueta de una mujer en el fondo del salón, escondida en la oscuridad con una sonrisa maligna.

-"Ya sé, tu eres una de las malignas, ¿Verdad?" Sin embargo aquella villana. Ignoré lo que sea que dijo Amy intentando decidir qué hacer para intervenir. Por lo general las malignas hablan con el héroe, pero esta parece ser la excepción.

Finalmente seguí la sugerencia de Luna y me transformé. Cuando terminó mi transformación vi a la villana, disfrazada de maestra, capturar a Amy con un solo movimiento.

-"Soy la maligna del conocimiento. La energía cerebral de todos estos genios será propiedad de la gran reina. ¡Absorberemos todos sus conocimientos por completo y triunfaré!" Dijo transformándose en el gran monstruo rojo con vestido y ojos amarillos.

¿Por qué todos esos monstruos tienen que tener aspectos horribles?

No, debo dejar de pensar en cosas tontas y rescatar a Amy.

-"¡Detente villana!" Grité con determinación. "Las personas dotadas deben usar su inteligencia para hacer el bien y traer paz a la tierra. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna". Como era de esperarse, la villana comenzó a atacarme al terminar mi presentación.

Ella me lanzó papeles voladores, similares a estrellas ninja, capaces de clavarse en las paredes. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo esquivando los papeles, para finalmente ser rodeada por los estudiantes poseidos. Justo cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido vi una luz similar a la de mi transformación y a Amy convirtiéndose en una nueva Sailor aparecer.

-"Amy". Murmuré su nombre con incredulidad y ella lanzó con un ataque que llenó de niebla todo el salón de clases. Los estudiantes cayeron al suelo y tras un estruendo, Amy me hizo reaccionar. "Tiara Lunar ¡Acción!" Convoqué mi ataque y lo lancé hacia el youma eliminándolo en el acto. La niebla desapareció y corrí hacia Amy con cuidado de no pisar a ninguno de los estudiantes inconscientes. "¡Amy! ¿Estás bien?" Pedí con preocupación observando su nuevo atuendo.

Tenía una versión completamente azul de mi traje de Sailor.

-"No lo sé". Admitió visiblemente confundida con todo lo que acaba de pasar en estos últimos minutos. Escuché a Luna decir su nombre de Sailor.

-"¿Eres Sailor Mercury?" Pregunté y ella simplemente sonrió, dejando de lado la confusión. Caminamos hacia la azotea del edificio para escapar del lugar y que Luna pudiera hablar con Amy. La gata le dio exactamente el mismo discurso que yo recibí.

Yo no sabía cómo sentirme ante esta revelación. Amy era una chica amable e inteligente, no puedo creer que ella sea una Sailor. También está el hecho de que se reveló que era una Sailor y ella lo está aceptando sin protestar.

No quiero que ella se lastime. Sé que es egoísta, pero prefería que Sailor Mercury fuera un completo desconocido a esta dulce niña.

-"¿Estás segura de que quieres aceptar?" Murmuré para mí misma captando accidentalmente su atención. "Es un trabajo peligroso, los villanos que parecen haber salido de películas de terror y puedes salir herida".

-"¡Serena!" Luna gritó mi nombre y Amy sonrió con suavidad.

-"Yo pienso que si tenemos dones que nos pueden ayudar a salvar la ciudad de esas criaturas, debemos usarlos". Dijo con seriedad y mis ojos empezaron a arder por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para contenerme y sonreír.

No puedo llorar ahora.

Se supone que debo estar feliz por haber ganado ayuda para enfrentarme a todo esto. Debo pensar que esto hará más fácil para mí lidiar con esto de ser una Sailor.

-"Bienvenida al equipo. Es bueno que tú seas una de nosotras, es muy confiable".

-"Serena, me da mucho gusto haberte conocido. Nos ayudaremos en los problemas y juntas siempre venceremos a los villanos". Dijo extendiendo mi mano y yo la estreché.

-"A mí también me da mucho gusto conocerte y que seas parte del grupo". Dije riendo forzosamente.

Nosotras bajamos de la azotea, tras algún tiempo charlando, nos separamos y quedé sola con Luna, quien parecía bastante contenta con el reciente descubrimiento.

-"Esto es perfecto. Ahora tendrás respaldo y es imposible que se repita lo de aquella vez, e incluso si lo hace, tendrás respaldo".

Y ese es el otro motivo por el cual no quería que ella aceptara.

-"No tendré respaldo". Dije con seriedad deteniéndome y la gata se detuvo mirándome con sorpresa. "Solamente conseguí a otro espectador más. Conseguimos que alguien que considero mi amiga tenga más posibilidades de ser lo último que vea mientras muero y ella no mueve ni un solo musculo para acercarse a mí mientras cierro mis ojos sin saber si los volveré a abrir. A alguien más a quien vi al morir y no veré al despertar, todo porque sabes que no le importarás lo suficiente". Dije empezando a llorar en silencio.

-"Serena… ¿Por qué crees que será así? Ella también podría verte como yo y ayudarte…"

-"Luna, escucha con atención. Si llego a morir no confíes en que ella me verá morir, si lo haces te vas a decepcionar tanto como yo al ver a otra amiga a la que le importo tan poco como para no importarle mi muerte". Dije con dureza antes de dirigirme a mi casa sin molestarme en escuchar una respuesta de esa gata.

Yo no quería esto.

Yo definitivamente tenía muchas razones por las que no quería que ella aceptara este terrible deber.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que conocí a Serena y me convertí en una Sailor Scout que debe luchar contra un enemigo desconocido que está atacando la ciudad. Sorprendentemente a pesar de todo el problema de unirme a un grupo de chicas mágicas, debo admitir que me siento feliz de haber ganado una gran amiga como Serena.

-"Has estado muy animada últimamente". Dijo mi mamá llamando mi atención. "¿Algo bueno sucedió?" Preguntó con intriga sirviéndome el desayuno y yo me limité a asentir.

-"Conseguí una amiga real". Contesté con satisfacción.

Finalmente había conseguido una amiga real, no una chica que hable conmigo solo para copiar mi tarea y hablar mal de mí a mi espalda.

-"Eso es maravilloso ¿Cómo es esa nueva amiga tuya?" Preguntó visiblemente feliz y en ese momento recordé lo que Serena me había dicho en nuestro primer encuentro.

Ella conocía a mi mamá.

-"La conoces. Creo que fuiste el motivo por el cual decidió hablar conmigo, aparentemente le causaste una buena impresión porque le disto un dulce en la calle". Comenté captando la atención de mi mamá, quien me veía como si hubiera dicho algo extremadamente importante.

-"¿Es una chica de tu edad, amable, alegre, de cabello largo dorado y ojos azules?" Preguntó con lentitud y yo me limité a asentir. "Esa chica es un regalo del cielo, me sigue ayudando incluso cuando no la veo ¿Crees que la puedas traer aquí después de clases? Tengo mucho que agradecerle". Dijo con seriedad, luciendo bastante interesada en ver a Serena.

-"¿Por ser mi amiga?" Pregunté con algo de dudas. "Eso sería bastante vergonzoso". Y ella rió como si hubiera dicho alguna tontería.

-"¿Recuerdas esa vez hace algunos meses que intentaron secuestrarme?" Yo asentí con lentitud.

Recuerdo que recibí una llamada a la escuela y unos policías me llevaron a mi casa, mi mamá parecía francamente miserable hasta que atraparon a los culpables. No pude ir a clases por un mes porque mi madre estaba preocupada por mi seguridad y recibí clases particulares por todo ese tiempo.

El hombre que contrató a los hombres que intentaron secuestrar a mi madre, era uno de los accionistas del hospital y lo hizo porque quería sacar a mi mamá del camino. Confesó querer. Por suerte él terminó en la cárcel y sus acciones se distribuyeron entre amigos de mi mamá.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver Serena con eso?" Pregunté sin entender hacia donde iba esta conversación.

-"Es por ella que estoy aquí, contigo". Respondió con suavidad haciéndome estremecer. "Ella me liberó de esos rufianes, me ayudó a escapar y me llevó hacia la estación de policías. Ella parecía estar dispuesta a recibir los disparos por mí". No pude evitar sentir terror al escuchar esa parte.

Debe estar confundiéndola con alguien más. Serena es muy amable y le gusta ayudar personas, pero esto es demasiado, especialmente porque yo sé que esto fue antes de que ella se convirtiera en una sailor.

-"Tal vez se trate de otra persona. Quiero decir, Serena es muy buena persona, pero es imposible que sea ella. Ella se queda dormida en clases con frecuencia, es algo llorona, miedosa y no es muy atlética". Dije recordando a Serena llorando al tropezar, asustándose por un par de bichos que aparecieron durante el almuerzo de ayer y cuando la vi recibir un balón con el rostro en gimnasia.

Ella no es el tipo de persona que haría algo similar.

-"Amy, no está bien menospreciar a tus amigas simplemente porque son diferentes a ti. Debes valorar más a tus amigos y darles el respeto que se merecen". Me regañó con seriedad sorprendiéndome enormemente. La última vez que me habló de ese modo fue cuando era una pequeña.

-"Yo no menosprecio a Serena". Dije sintiéndome herida.

-"Desde mi punto de vista no parecía ser de esa forma. Me parece que enumeraste sus defectos con gran rapidez". Señaló y no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada. "Tal vez no lo estés haciendo de forma consciente, pero lo estás haciendo. Apenas la conoces, no puedes asumir cosas de ellas viendo un par de cosas. Estás acostumbrada a estar sola y a ver todo con lógica, como si se tratara de un simple problema matemático y la vida no es así. Los humanos somos impredecibles". Habló con seriedad y yo la escuché con atención.

Tal vez ella tenga razón.

-"Voy a preguntarle si quiere visitar hoy, aunque no aseguraré nada. Ayer parecía algo enferma". Dije cambiando de tema y ella asintió con suavidad.

Ayer hubo una pelea, Tuxedo Mask no apareció, Sailor Moon acabó con el monstruo y desapareció sin decir una palabra. Cuando volví a ver a Serena ella lucía algo pálida y Luna estaba molesta conmigo por algún motivo.

Me despedí de mi mamá, tomé mi maleta y empecé a caminar a clases en silencio. Al igual que todas las mañanas caminé en silencio y con calma, tenía el tiempo suficiente como para llegar unos 30 minutos antes de clase y a veces una media hora antes de clases. Como normalmente hago, me detuve en una tienda para comprar el periódico del día y lo leí tan pronto como llegué al salón de clases.

Hubo un articulo que llamó mi atención automáticamente, se trata de un reportaje sobre el llamado "Ángel protector de Juuban".

* * *

_La heroína angelical_

_Cuando alguien piensa en un héroe, normalmente piensan automáticamente en alguien que lucha contra villanos como las Sailors Scouts o los héroes de los comics. Una persona valiente que resuelve sus problemas con los puños, sin embargo no todos los héroes son necesariamente peleadores. Existe una heroína particular en Juuban, una que no usa la violencia para resolver los problemas, se trata del "Ángel guardian de Juuban"._

_Según la leyenda urbana aquellos que se encuentren en problemas serán visitados por un ángel. Sin embargo, más allá de la leyenda urbana se encuentran numerosos testigos que han sido rescatados o ayudados por lo que describen es un ángel. Sus actos van desde salvar personas de un accidente automovilístico, rescatar personas de ataques armados, ayudar niños perdidos a llegar a sus hogares, colaborar ancianos y ayudar a quienes se encuentran en crisis emocionales._

_Entre las personas que han sido rescatados por esta heroína se encuentran el senador Hino en su reciente accidente, el famoso pianista Yusuke Amade, el empresario Takuto Kimura y la hija del millonario Ryoma Takahashi. Ambos afirman haber sido ayudados por un ángel con aspecto de adolescente, quien después de ayudarles desapareció de su vista sin esperar nada a cambio de su servicio o dar su nombre. _

_Según la descripción recopilada de los testigos el ángel de Juuban parece una adolescente de largo cabello dorado recogido en un estilo similar al de Sailor Moon, con centellantes ojos azules como el océano, piel casi tan blanca como la nieve y una sonrisa cálida. Todos afirman que esta preciosa dama tiene lo que parece ser un aura de calma y amor, su risa es contagiosa, es inocente como una niña y tiene una sabiduría más allá de sus años._

_Cada descripción, cada historia y cada persona entrevistada describió a aquella chica como lo más cercano a un ángel que pueden encontrar. Aunque no es un simple ángel, es una heroína pacifica que soluciona los problemas con amor en lugar de violencia._

_Muchos chicos preferirán a los héroes comunes cuyas batallas siempre tienen un lugar en la primera página, tienen grandes cantidades de mercancía y han sido fotografiados en innumerables ocasiones. Heroinas como Sailor Moon y Sailor V son lo primero que viene a la mente de muchos cuando se habla de héroes, dejando en el olvido a esta pequeña heroína humilde y pacifista. _

_Desde mi punto de vista el ángel protector de Juuban está al mismo nivel de aquellas heroínas. Me hace sentir tranquila de que gente como ella esté cuidando a las personas de cosas cotidianas. Es admirable que gente como ella salga a la calle todos los días en espera de ayudar sin esperar ningún tipo de reconocimiento._

* * *

Por algún motivo leer este periódico me hace recordar a alguien, pero no logro identificar a esa persona.

Mis compañeros de clase empezaron a llegar y yo guardé el periódico en mi bolso, alistando mis materiales para la clase y el profesor llegó minutos después. La clase transcurrió con normalidad y al terminar la clase me encontré con Serena y Molly y empezamos a hablar de temas comunes.

-"Por cierto, mi mamá quiere invitarte a mi casa". Agregué después de algún tiempo causando que Serena dejara de comer y me viera con sorpresa.

-"¿Le contaste sobre mí?" Masculló y yo me limité a asentir.

¿Acaso no debía hacerlo?

-"Va a ir". Respondió Molly con una sonrisa, Serena intentó replicar hasta que Molly hizo un comentario peculiar. "¿Sabes? A veces eres demasiado torpe y miedosa, Ángel".

-"No se lo dirías". Murmuró.

-"¿Te arriesgas?"

-"Son puras exageraciones, nunca hice algo tan bueno". Murmuró nuevamente, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-"¿Amy, has escuchado sobre el ángel guardián de Juuban?" Preguntó Molly con una gran sonrisa y yo me limité a asentir.

-"Si, hoy sacaron un articulo de periódico sobre eso". Respondí con lentitud viendo una sonrisa enorme formándose en el rostro de la pelirroja, mientras la rubia le rogaba con suavidad que se detuviera.

-"Iré. Tú ganas". Habló Serena y Molly asintió.

-"Cambiando de tema, ¿No han notado que algo extraño está sucediendo últimamente? Quiero decir, están apareciendo monstruos extraños y hay muchos sucesos extraños". Habló Molly y yo palidecí instantáneamente.

¿Qué es lo que debería decir? Si comento sobre el tema y digo más información de la conocida, entonces sospechará de mí. Tampoco puedo fingir que no es relevante porque mucha gente ha terminado en hospitales por heridas menores y agotamiento.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Serena fingiendo ignorancia.

-"Me refiero al fracaso del seminario Cristal a inicios de la semana pasada, a las personas que actuaban como si fueran a llegar tarde dos días después y a los extraños monstruos que aparecieron ayer en el parque. Mi mamá está preocupada por mí y me dijo que debía volver a casa antes de las 6:30pm por seguridad". Explicó con molestia.

-"¿Realmente? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes?" Preguntó Serena comiendo un poco más de su almuerzo causando la irritación de Molly.

-"¡Todos hablan de eso! A veces pienso que vives debajo de una roca". Murmuró.

-"Yo no vivo bajo una roca. Estoy al tanto de cosas importantes como el nuevo sabor de malteada del Crown Center". Dijo con orgullo.

-"Si, suena a algo que tú sabrías. ¿Cuál es el nuevo sabor?" Preguntó con algo de intriga.

-"Furia de chocolate. Es malteada de chocolate con trozos de galletas de chocolate, barquillos de chocolate, espumilla blanca y ralladura de chocolate amargo encima de todo". Contestó con entusiasmo y la charla tomó un curso diferente.

Fingir ignorancia y cambiar el tema. Ese parece un gran método para ocultar un secreto. Serena es particularmente buena para esconder información de ese tipo y tratar con personas en general. Supongo que tendré que tomar nota de esta clase de habilidades, seguramente tendré que ocultar lo de Sailor Mercury a mi madre en un futuro.

Puede que Serena no sea tan buena en temas académicos, pero es astuta. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ella sería buena en política, psicología o similares. Si, definitivamente aún hay mucho que desconozco de ella. Serena es mucho más que una simple chica torpe y despistada.

-"¿Sucede algo, Amy?" Preguntó Serena con preocupación y yo me limité a negar con mi cabeza.

-"No es nada importante. Simplemente estaba pensando que ya casi es hora de ir a clases". Mentí guardando mis cosas en silencio mientras Serena comía su tercera barra energética.

Es extraño, no sabía que a Serena le gustaran esa clase de cosas.

La expresión de Molly se volvió sombría cuando Serena sacó su cuarta barra energética y empezó a tomar una bebida comúnmente recetada para deshidratación.

"¿Estás enferma?" Pregunté con algo de preocupación y Serena rió nerviosamente.

-"Estoy perfectamente bien, simplemente me gusta mucho esta bebida". Contestó restándole importancia y a pesar de que algo me decía que ella no estaba siendo completamente honesta, decidí no indagar en el tema.

-"¿Cómo les fue ayer?" Preguntó Molly con cautela sin alejar su mirada de Serena.

Ayer Serena me acompañó a la biblioteca a dejar algunos libros, le enseñé la biblioteca a Serena y todo iba bien hasta que apareció ese youma en un parque. Serena y yo nos encargamos de ese horrible youma que lanzaba bolas de energía, Serena me ayudó a esquivar un golpe de un zombi con un cuchillo, acabó con el monstruo y desapareció de mi vista. Luna me dijo que Serena había visto a un conocido y volvería después, cuando volví a ver a Serena, ella lucía pálida y cansada, probablemente por la batalla.

¿Serena fue lastimada por el youma?

-"Una vez más, supongo". Dijo con suavidad.

¿Qué quiere decir con una vez más?

-"¿Valió la pena?" Masculló y Serena me vio de reojo para luego sonreír ampliamente.

-"No dudaría en volver a hacerlo". Respondió con calma y seguridad.

¿De qué están hablando ese par?

Molly suspiró con algo de cansancio para luego verme fijamente como si me estuviera inspeccionando, para luego sonreír y sugerir algo.

-"¿Qué les parece si tenemos una fiesta de pijamas mañana?" Preguntó Molly y nosotras asentimos. Serena asintió con entusiasmo y yo acepté, luego sonó la campana y volvimos a clases.

Cuando salimos de clases me reuní en la entrada con Molly y Serena y empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa, claro, hasta que Serena se desvió y desapareció de nuestra vista.

-"¿Dónde está Serena?" Pregunté y ella suspiró para luego señalar el parque. Serena estaba al lado de una chica de cabello castaño que lloraba con amargura, quise acercarme hacia ella pero fui detenida por Molly. "Molly…"

-"Deja al ángel hacer su trabajo". Inmediatamente conecté los puntos

* * *

_El ángel de Juuban parece una adolescente de largo cabello dorado recogido en un estilo similar al de Sailor Moon, con centellantes ojos azules como el océano, piel casi tan blanca como la nieve y una sonrisa cálida. Todos afirman que esta preciosa dama tiene lo que parece ser un aura de calma y amor, su risa es contagiosa, es inocente como una niña y tiene una sabiduría más allá de sus años._

* * *

¿Cuántas personas usan un peinado similar a Sailor Moon?

¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

-"¿Realmente?" Pregunté con incredulidad y Molly asintió. "¿Cómo?"

-"Así es ella. Desde pequeña siempre ayudaba a los que tenían problemas y nunca perdió la costumbre. Esa chica tiene un detector para los problemas y siempre encuentra desconocidos que la necesitan, ella siempre logra dar una buena impresión y en algún momento la gente le dio ese apodo". Explicó causándome sorpresa. "Ella suele ayudar a señoras mayores con las compras, llevar a niños perdidos a sus hogares, salvar personas de algunos accidentes o simplemente a ayudar a aquellos que vea deprimidos".

Yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

"Ella también ayudó a tu mamá, es por eso que la conocía".

-"¡¿Fue cierto?!" Pregunté con sorpresa y ella sonrió.

-"Tendrás que preguntarle a tu mamá, Serena tiende a minimizar todo lo que hace. Ella simplemente llegó tarde a clases, la ayudé a limpiar algo de sangre de su falda y solo confesó lo que había hecho después de que la obligara". Dijo con simplicidad causándome sorpresa.

¿Cómo es posible que una chica asista a clases después de vivir algo semejante?

Cuando me encontré con mi madre, ella estaba completamente pálida por el terror y casi no pudo dormir en días, tal vez en semanas. La llegué a escuchar llorar en un par de ocasiones. Y ella, una chica que a simple vista es algo torpe y llorona, sigue como si nada…

Me siento como una idiota.

-"¿Realmente? ¿Solo así?" Molly simplemente asintió.

-"Así es ella, no le gusta preocupar a nadie y hace cosas buenas sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿Has notado que ya casi nadie dice rumores sobre ti?" Yo me limité a asentir con aturdimiento.

Es cierto, últimamente no escucho los murmullos usuales en los pasillos.

-"¿Serena hizo algo?" Pregunté y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Indirectamente lo hizo. Aunque Serena no lo sepa, ella tiene cierta fama en la escuela por su pasatiempo de ayudar a los necesitados, una fama especial por así decirlo. Siempre ha existido un acuerdo tácito entre nuestras clases sobre respetar a los amigos o personas que Serena intente ayudar, todo para no molestar a Serena".

-"La respetan mucho". Murmuré y ella asintió.

-"Y aun así nosotras somos sus únicas amigas reales". Dijo con calma.

No puede estar hablando enserio. Siempre veo a Serena hablando con todos los de su clase y básicamente a todos a su alrededor.

-"¿Estás segura de eso?" Pregunté con cuidado y ella asintió.

-"Puede que ella hable con todos los que están a su alrededor y se preocupe por ellos, pero no son amigos con los cuales ella haría planes para salir después de clases, invitar a su casa o hablar de su vida privada. Ella siempre mantuvo una distancia sin notarlo y lo hizo con todos excepto conmigo y ahora contigo".

Eso definitivamente no suena a la Serena que creí conocer.

-"¿Por qué me dices esto?" Pregunté con intriga.

-"Te estoy contando todo por varias razones. Eres una buena persona, la aprecias, ella confía en ti, te deja acercarte lo suficiente. Realmente me gustaría que Serena consiguiera a otra amiga real". Dijo con honestidad, aunque había algo en su mirada que me decía que había algo más que no me quería decir.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Serena volviera con nosotras mientras la chica que estuvo ayudando la veía con una expresión agradecida y decidida. Serena se disculpó por la demora y seguimos caminando en silencio.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa y entramos, mi mamá saludó para luego empezar a agradecer a Serena por haberla rescatado. Hablamos un poco, o por lo menos mi mamá habló con Serena mientras le daba algunas galletas y nosotras las veíamos.

Sigo sin poder creerlo. Serena, mi amiga, no solo decidió ser mi primera amiga en años y se encargó de que me dejaran de molestar, sino que también había salvado a mi madre, además de salvarme el pellejo en mi batalla pasada. Me siento como una tonta mal agradecida por no haber pensado en esa clase de cosas antes.

Si, a ella se le puede dificultar un poco la escuela y puede ser algo torpe y asustadiza, pero su corazón es de oro. Es la persona más amable y bondadosa que he conocido.

Hice lo correcto al haber aceptado ser una Sailor por ella. Puede que sea difícil y algo molesto el negocio de los superhéroes, pero si es con ella con quien tengo que hacerlo, sin duda alguna lo haré.

-"Te dije que era ella". Dijo mi mamá en un susurro cuando Serena y Molly se fueron de la casa y yo me limité a suspirar.

-"Lo sé y tenías razón". Dije con algo de culpa para luego retirarme a mi habitación y empezar a hacer mi tarea. Intenté concentrarme en hacer algunos ejercicios de física adicionales a los de la tarea asignada, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía pensar en algo diferente a Serena y pronto sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y las imágenes empezaron a invadir mi mente.

* * *

_Me encontraba en la pelea con el monstruo que Serena y yo encontramos cerca de la biblioteca. El horrible youma en turno nos estaba atacando con bolas de energía negras y en medio de un descuido mío, un zombi se acercó hacia mí._

_El zombi era un muchacho que parecía ser algún tipo de pandillero y sostenía en su mano un cuchillo con el cual me estaba amenazando. Estaba tan sorprendida que no pude reaccionar cuando él lanzó el cuchillo hacia mí y Sailor Moon de alguna manera se las arregló para interponerse en el camino entre el arma y yo y empujarme._

_-"¿Estás bien, Mercury?" Preguntó con una pequeña mueca de dolor y una gran herida de cuchillo en su vientre, manchando su traje de sangre._

_-"Si, gracias Sailor Moon". Respondí con alivio mientras el zombi se acercaba nuevamente hacia nosotras, pero esta vez ambas huimos y Sailor Moon lanzó un ataque que eliminó al monstruo en el acto. "Bien hecho, Sailor Moon". Dije felicitando a la ahora pálida Sailor Moon que sostenía la herida en su vientre con fuerza mientras la sangre manchaba sus guantes blancos._

_-"¡Serena! Por favor, dime que no está ocurriendo de nuevo". Luna gritó viéndola con horror._

_-"Amy, ya vuelvo, tengo que ir a un lugar". Dijo dándome la espalda lentamente._

_-"¡Amy! ¡Rápido! ¡Debes ayudar a Serena!" Me rogó Luna y yo me limité a mirar a mi alrededor ignorando a Serena, quien se limitó a cojear hasta la pared más cercana para recostarse._

_-"Parece que Serena tenía prisa". Murmuré para mí misma sin percatarme que Serena no se había ido del lugar._

_-"¡Amy! Por favor, por lo que más quieras debes verla. Le prometí a Serena que tu la ayudarías si esto volvía a ocurrir. Tal vez podamos salvarla. Yo no quiero que ella vuelva a morir, pero no puedo ayudarle". Pidió Luna con desesperación llorando mientras yo dirigía brevemente mi mirada hacia la dirección de Serena._

_-"Qué extraño creí haber visto a Serena ahí por un minuto, tal vez fue mi imaginación. Mejor me iré rápido del lugar y buscaré algún lugar para salir de la transformación sin ser vista". Murmuré dando la espalda a mi compañera agonizando e ignorando los gritos histéricos de Luna, para alejarme del lugar._

* * *

No pude evitar jadear cuando la secuencia de imágenes se detuvo y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba llorando desconsoladamente.

-"Eso no sucedió. Serena está bien, nada de eso sucedió". Me repetí una y otra vez pero mi cuerpo no dejó de temblar fuertemente y pronto también fui capaz de escuchar una voz en mi cabeza.

"_Mi princesa, le fallé a mi princesa". _La voz era como la mía, solamente que se sentía más madura.

Sostuve mi cabeza con dolor mientras las imágenes se repetían y la voz en mi cabeza parecía gritar y decir cosas en un idioma que yo no entendía, al tiempo que yo pedía que todo se detuviera. Yo no quería seguir viendo a mi mejor amiga morir, especialmente sin que yo hiciera algo para evitarlo.

Yo la mantendré a salvo. Trataré de no ser tan descuidada y le ayudaré mucho más.

¡Yo protegeré a Serena!


End file.
